Nekochan
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT/LEMON - Sintió el roce de unos labios sobre los suyos. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo encontrarse con aquel ser que tanto amaba en el mundo. - AMUTO - R&ROD - MARATÓN!


¡Konnichi wa minna!

Bueno, esta es un fic que se me ocurrió gracias a Nanashi, lo odio por eso… Ok, no tanto, pero quienes se saben la historia saben que ya me frikee mucho con eso… ¬¬U Sin más que decir, ¡comencemos!

…

…

NOTA: Shugo Chara! Pertenece a PEACH PIT, uso los personajes sin fines de lucro… xD

…

…

NOTA 2: En este fic Amu tiene 16 años e Ikuto tendría 21 si no me equivoco. xD

…

…

NOTA 3: No salen los charas porque no supe donde meterlos… xD

…

…

…

_**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**_

…

…

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**NEKO-CHAN**_

…

…

…

Hinamori Amu caminaba pesadamente en dirección a su Instituto. Estaba completamente molesta por algo que había sucedido entre ella y su novio. Sí. Tsukiyomi Ikuto se había pasado de la raya. No solo la había besado, sino que había comenzado a acariciar todas las partes de su cuerpo que su la mano del neko lograba alcanzar. Eso la había molestado mucho, por lo que el chico no se había cruzado en su camino por más de dos semanas. En verdad tenía deseos de verlo, pero no sabía que estaba cruzando por la mente de él.

…

-Tal vez…-comenzó a susurrar la pelirosa-Quiere terminar conmigo…

…

La simple idea le aterrorizaba a la adolescente. ¡Ella no quería terminar aquel noviazgo!

Se detuvo en seco a pocos pasos de llegar a la puerta de su colegio. Se abrazó con fuerza y contuvo el llanto que deseaba salir. Varios chicos pasaban a su lado y la miraban con cara de "¿Qué le pasa?". Amu debía tranquilizarse y mantener su estado _cool_ o sabía que se quebraría fácilmente. Levantó la mirada y pudo notar que ya no había muchos alumnos fuera del colegio. Apretó con fuerza el haza de su maletín y entró rápidamente.

Al entrar saludo a sus compañeros a quienes les mostraba una sonrisa fingida para no preocupar a nadie. Se sentó en su lugar y espero a que el profesor llegara para que su clase comenzara.

…

-Ohayo Hinamori-san…

-Ohayo Amu…

-Ohayo Tadase-kun, Rima.

-Nee Amu, ¿te pasa algo?-preguntó la chica rubia-Te noto algo triste.

-Es cierto…-agregó el muchacho-Haz estado así desde hace más de una semana. Sabes que cuentas con nosotros, ¿te pasa algo malo?

-I-iie, no es nada chicos… Es que la escuela me abruma, jejejejejeje…-rió nerviosamente la chica de ojos miel-No se preocupen…

-Está bien Amu…

…

Sus dos amigos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, poco después su profesor entró para la clase de química.

…

…

…

…

Las clases estaban a punto de terminar y Amu aún tenía abierta su carpeta en la misma hoja desde las 7:00 am. No había ningún apunte ni mucho menos letra alguna, solo se podían observar dibujos de nekos y corazones. Su mente no dejaba de recordarle a Ikuto, aquellos besos y caricias que tanto le gustaba recibir de su parte que le hacían estremecer.

Tocó sus labios ligeramente y recordó el día en que el chico de apellido Tsukiyomi le había besado por primera vez. De eso ya habían pasado cerca de 3 años en un ligero descuido de la entonces pequeña Hinamori Amu. Aquel beso había sido torpe por la inexperta pelirosa, pero pasional por parte de su _"enemigo"_. Podía escuchar perfectamente la voz grave del joven diciendo que aún le faltaba mucho que aprender y que de eso él se encargaría. Ese recuerdo le hizo sonrojar y sonreír. Había pasado cosas tan graciosas y dulces con su novio que sabía que desfallecería en el caso de que tomara la decisión de abandonarla.

Una mirada fugaz al reloj del aula y observó la hora. 2:47 p.m. 13 minutos y podrían salir, pero ella no soportaba más, sabía que tendría que salir inmediatamente de ahí y algo malo pasaría. Guardó su carpeta en su maletín y salió corriendo de aquel lugar sin explicación alguna.

Todos sus compañeros la observaron hasta ya no poder verla. El profesor salió y le llamó para que regresara, pero al no obtener respuesta la dejó huir. Después le llamaría la atención.

…

…

…

…

Se había cansado de correr. Paró en seco y observó el lugar donde se encontraba. Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron, no podía creer que había llegado ahí. Ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y simplemente las dejó salir.

Aquel lugar, al centro del parque le traía tantos recuerdos. Le encantaba encontrar a Ikuto en ese lugar tocando su violín. Aquella triste melodía que surgía del instrumento llegó a su mente. Como adoraba escucharla.

Cerró sus ojos. Parecía que estaba escuchando esa melodía tan cerca por lo que su llanto no podía cesar. Cómo deseaba que Ikuto pronunciara su nombre, la llamara, le tocara solo para ella con tal de recuperarla, de eliminar aquella molestia que le había causado… Como lo deseaba…

…

-Amu…-escuchó la chica

-Ikuto, quisiera que estuvieras aquí…-pronunció suavemente con los ojos cerrados aún

-Aquí estoy.

…

Sintió el roce de unos labios sobre los suyos. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo encontrarse con aquel ser que tanto amaba en el mundo. ¿Acaso era una mala jugada de su imaginación? ¿Estaba soñando despierta? ¿No era aquello una ilusión? Tocó con sus manos temblorosas el pecho y abdomen del chico. Podía sentir aquel cuerpo tan bien formado que algunas noches no le dejaba dormir. Subió poco a poco hasta tocar su rostro. Aquellos labios que tantos besos le proporcionaban. Esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban descifrar. Esos rasgos finos que enmarcaba lo guapo que era. No era una ilusión, él estaba ahí frente a ella, observándola mientras lloraba.

…

-¡Ikuto!-exclamó para luego abrazarlo

-Amu…

-Go-gomen nasai, Ikuto.

-Iie, fue mi culpa.

-Ikuto…

-Ven conmigo.

…

El neko tomó su mano y comenzó a guiarla en alguna dirección. No sabía a dónde iban, pero podía adivinar que era un buen lugar para hablar tranquilamente. Su llanto aún no se había detenido, pero eso no le importaba. La simple presencia de Ikuto la tranquilizaría poco a poco.

Llegaron a una casa sencilla. Amu pudo observar el letrero de _"Tsukiyomi"_ en la pared que se encontraba junto a reja de la entrada. Él la abrió y entraron para después pasar a la casa. Aún sin soltar la mano de su novia la guió hasta las escaleras donde subieron y entraron a la habitación del joven. Cerró la puerta e invitó a Amu a sentarse en una silla de ruedas que hacía juego con su escritorio. El chico se sentó en la cama y observó a su enamorada. Rígida, callada y sonrojada.

…

-Amu, yo…

-N-no tienes que disculparte Ikuto… Es solo que yo… Yo tenía miedo. So-solo eso…

-No me mientas.-dijo levantándose para acercarse a la silla

-…-la pelirosa no dijo nada, simplemente evitó la mirada de su novio

-No te obligaré a nada que no quieras…

…

Ella regresó su mirada para verlo. Sus ojos mostraban determinación y decisión, aún a pesar de que su boca estuviera torcida, lo cual no comprendía porque.

…

-Arigato.

-Amu…

…

El solo escuchar su nombre salir de la boca del chico le hizo sentir un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Un beso fue lo que siguió después del nombramiento. Un beso largo y apasionado que mostraba el deseo que sentía el uno por el otro. El color carmesí no podía faltar en las mejillas de ambos amantes, quienes disfrutaban ese intercambio de afecto.

…

-Ikuto.-llamó la chica al terminar del beso-Onegai, hazlo…

-Demo…

-Lo he pensado, bien… One… ¡Ah!

…

Un gemido salió de la boca de la pelirosa. Ikuto comenzaba a pasar su lengua por su cuello, Tratando de inhalar aquel aroma a frutillas que emanaba de la suave piel de ella. Sus movimientos eran lentos, llegando a ser una tortura para Amu quien impedía con todas sus fuerzas que algún sonido de placer surgiera de su garganta. Obligó a la chica a levantarse y así colocarla contra la pared. Pegó su cuerpo a ella para evitar que escapara sin dejar de lamer la piel que mostraba con aquel uniforme que poco a poco desabrochaba. Subió hasta el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de su novia y lo mordió terminando así con la fuerza con la que esta evitaba la salida de otro gemido. Despacio iba bajando martirizándola con aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras que producía en ella. ¡Era todo un maldito que deseaba torturarla de placer y lentitud! Su blusa estaba completamente desabrochada y aquella sonrisa lasciva había aparecido en el rostro del neko pues ella llevaba un lindo sostén negro con un gatito azul, el cual no duro mucho en su lugar. El peliazul comenzó a estrujar el seno izquierdo de la chica, mientras que al otro lo lamia y succionaba. El calor iba en aumento y eso estaba volviendo loca a Amu. Volvió a subir al cuello de la muchacha, pero sin dejar de masajear los senos de ella.

…

-¿Te gusta?-susurraba con deseo el chico

-Ha-hai…-trataba de responder

…

Ikuto pudo sentir que los pezones de su novia ya se encontraban erguidos y duros por el placer que sentía, así que decidió bajar una de sus manos hacía la entrepierna de la pelirosa. Comenzó a tocar la suave piel que se encontraba bajo la falda, hasta que sintió aquella prenda que resguardaba el sexo de su enamorada. Pasó su mano por abajo y sintió la humedad que significaba que el placer en el cuerpo de Amu era lo suficientemente grande como para lubricar aquella zona. La besó y frotó frenéticamente por sobre la tela haciendo que a la chiquilla se le escaparan varios gemidos y suspiros. Lo empujo fuertemente haciendo que se separan al instante, cosa que sorprendió al joven. ¿Acaso no le había dado permiso de hacer todo aquello? Estaba bastante confundido hasta que ella lo arrojó a la cama, se quitó la falda y le reanudó el beso. Al parecer había sacado aquel lado salvaje.

Amu desabrochó la camisa y pantalón del chico, los cuales, con ayuda de este, los apartó de la cama quedando cerca de donde estaba su ropa también. Pasó sus palmas y dedos entre el pecho y abdomen del muchacho, para después explorar con su boca y lengua toda esa zona y memorizar cada milímetro cuadrado de piel. De la boca de Ikuto también comenzaron a salir algunos gemidos roncos, lo cual le encantó a la niña. No solo él podía hacer esas cosas tan placenteras.

…

-¡Kya!

…

Aquel grito de Amu había sido fuerte ya que su novio había metido la mano bajo la prenda haciéndola caer sobre él mientras su respiración comenzaba a cortarse.

…

-Amu…

-¡E-e-eh!

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Hai…

-Entonces espe…

-A-así es-t-ta bien…

-Pero…

-Te amo y... Solo eso me importa…

…

Besó a su novio salvajemente mientras este se quitaba lo último de ropa que le queda e igual a su la chica de ojos miel. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Amu frente a él lo hacía lentamente. Sus gestos eran una mescla de placer y dolor. Cuando al fin Ikuto estuvo dentro de ella un fuerte suspiro salió desde sus pulmones y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla derecha, la cual el chico limpió.

…

-Ai shiteru Amu…

-Ai shiteru mo, Ikuto…

…

Sujetó firmemente a la muchacha por la cadera para comenzar con las penetraciones. El ritmo era lento al principio, pero poco a poco aumentaba de velocidad junto con los gemidos de ambos. Los de Amu eran más agudos y fuertes, mientras que Ikuto trataba de no dejarlos salir. El chico sabía que pronto terminaría, así que besó a su pareja ahogando el gemido final. La pelirosa podía sentir como por dentro el semen de su novio la inundaba, le resultó tan placentero que también ella había terminado.

Sus respiraciones eran rápidas, agitadas. El sudor corría por sus cuerpos desnudos. Amu recargó todo su peso en el cuerpo de Ikuto y cayeron en la cama. Él salió de ella y se acostó a su lado.

…

-Creo que aún falta que aprendas mucho…

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Si, como fue tu primera ve…-su voz se detuvo bruscamente por un golpe que le dio la chica

-Así que has estado con otras…

-Cla-claro que no Amu, era una broma…

-Baka…-exclamó dándose la vuelta

-¿Acaso te pusiste celosa?

-I-iie…

-Claro que si…

-¡Cállate!

-¡Iie!

-Baka…

-Neko-chan…

-¿Ne-neko-chan?

-Sí, yo soy un neko, ¿no? Tú debes de ser mi neko-chan.

-Mmmm… Está bien…

-Ai shiteru.

-Ai shiteru mo Ikuto…

-Mi neko-chan…-dijo frotando su cabello a lo que ella respondió acurrucándose en su pecho

…

…

…

_**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**_

…

…

O_O ¿Qué fue esto? ¡No sé! xD Este fic me resultó muy raro y Nanashi, si estás leyendo esto: _¡Esto fue tu culpa! Y no, no quiero que eso pase… ¬¬ Ya esta bueno con que Spider me quiera violar porque tu ya hiciste algo, por suerte podre vivir bien hasta que vuelva de Tabasco… xD Pero no intentes nada de lo de este fic… ¬¬ ¿Entendiste?_

Bueno, quienes se saben la historia entenderán y obvio, también los involucrados… xD Pero espero haya sido de su agrado porque a mi casi no me gustó, no sé porqué… ._. Espero que sigan disfrutando de este maratón, nos leemos después, ¡Matta ne!

…

…

…

_**DEJA UN REVIEW ONEGAI**_

_**HARÁS FELIZ A ESTA AUTORA MEDIOCRE DE FIC**_

_**¡SOLO UN CLICK Y UNA OPINIÓN!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
